Breaking the Code (WIP)
by 1230james
Summary: It's been 1 moon after the battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest, but another danger is approaching. Jayfeather's long lost love, Half Moon, is reborn. Read along as you discover what Jayfeather, Half Moon, and the Clans do about this new danger!
1. Prologue

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Prologue]**

"All cats gather around here, there's a serious problem at hand!"

Starry cats began to gather around the blue-gray she-cat already sitting near a pool.

"What's the problem, Bluestar? There isn't going to be another battle so soon, right?" asked a black and white tom.

"Nothing's wrong Tallstar, except the imminent destruction of the warrior code."

"What was that? Imminent destruction of the code?" a red-tailed tom said as he walked up with other cats.

"That's right Redtail, the warrior code is at risk of being lost forever."

"How so?" a she-cat demanded.

"You all know Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat," Bluestar said, "and how he loved a cat from the Ancients?"

"Yeah, and?" a random tom asked.

"This cat is being brought to life once again," Bluestar said as a gasp of horror swept through the crowd of starry cats.

"Are you saying Jayfeather is at risk of breaking the code by falling in love?" an old, dark-gray she-cat remarked.

"Is it not that obvious, Yellowfang?" Tallstar questioned.

"Great. More troubles with that idiot. So what do you expect us to do, sit here and wait while ThunderClan's only medicine cat has kits?" Yellowfang scoffed.

"Er, maybe. We must hope that Jayfeather can make the right choice," Bluestar replied.

"Who is this cat anyway, Bluestar?" Redtail demanded.

"This cat is none other than Half Moon!" Bluestar shouted as another gasp swept throughout the cats.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

My first fanfic. (YAY!) Do you guys want long chapters, or short chapters? I'll post a poll on my profile.

Don't forget to review! I always appreciate feedback. (Or, in writers' terms, I'm prepared for a criticism wave. Hahaha?)


	2. Chapter 1: New Kits

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 1]**

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather groaned inwardly. _Agh, not now, not when I'm about to leave for the Moonpool! What's the matter now?!_

Bumblestripe stumbled into the medicine cat den, "Jayfeather, Cinderheart and Dovewing are having kits!"

"I know that. Lionblaze told me already," Jayfeather replied.

"No, I mean the kits will be born! Right now!"

_Great, just what I need._ "Alright, so is it Cinderheart or Dovewing?" Jayfeather asked as he took the last bite of a mouse he was eating to prepare for his Moonpool-bound journey.

"Both!"

Jayfeather spat out the fresh-kill, "B-BOTH?!"

"Yes, both! Now come on!"

_Great, this is DEFINITELY just what I needed,_ Jayfeather thought to himself.

* * *

Jayfeather and Bumblestripe ran into the nursery, where Cinderheart and Dovewing were crying out in pain.

_Well... this will be a blast,_ Jayfeather thought.

"J-Jayfeather! Help!" Dovewing exclaimed.

_This will be a problem._ "Bumblestripe, get Leafpool."

"Leafpool?" Bumblestripe seemed confused.

"Yes, Leafpool. She's the only one with medicine knowledge other than me. Now go find her!" _You mouse-brain,_ Jayfeather added silently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cinderheart screamed in pain, "Jayfeather, the kits, they're coming!"

_Aww, not right after I sent for help! Looks like it's just me for now then._

"Steady breathing, please. Just calm down. Everything will be alright," Jayfeather said.

"Well it sure doesn't feel that wa- AAAAAAAGH!" Cinderheart shrieked.

At that moment, Bumblestripe, Leafpool and Lionblaze came into the nursery.

"Cinderheart! I'm here! We're here! Don't worry!" Lionblaze said.

"Agh... the first kit... it's... coming..." Cinderheart struggled to speak.

"Lionblaze, when the first kit comes, I want you to lick the kit the wrong way. Got it?" Jayfeather prompted.

"Got it," Lionblaze replied.

As Cinderheart winced in pain, a tiny life form slid out onto the nursery floor. Lionblaze began to lick the kit at once.

Jayfeather put his right paw on Cinderheart's body, "One more's coming. Leafpool, you lick this next kit."

Leafpool nodded. Cinderheart yelped as another kit was born. Leafpool began to lick the new kit.

"Congratulations Cinderheart, you have two fine ki- AAAGH!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Jayfeather turned to face Bumblestripe, "When Dovewing's kit comes, I want you to do the same." Bumblestripe nodded.

A wave rippled along Dovewing's body, and then a tiny kit was born. Bumblestripe began to lick the newborn.

Jayfeather placed his right paw on Dovewing's body, "One more kit, Dovewing."

One more wave rippled along Dovewing's body, and another tiny kit was born. Jayfeather hesitated, but began to lick the new kit.

"Haa...haa...there...two new kits for ThunderClan." Dovewing said.

"Come on, we better name these four kits," Cinderheart said.

Lionblaze looked at a small, brown kit. The kit stumbled around and bumped into a branch. Lionblaze chuckled, "Well, looks like this one named itself. We'll call him Branchkit!"

Branchkit tilted his head in curiosity, then stumbled towards Cinderheart and began to suckle.

Bumblestripe faced a blue-gray kit, "Let's name this one Bitterkit," Bumblestripe turned to face a light-gray kit, "And let's name this one Mistkit. What do you think, Dovewing?"

"I think those are great names," Dovewing replied, "but Cinderheart, what about your second one?"

Cinderheart faced a small, white kit, "Well, I don't know. Lionblaze, do you have any ideas?"

Lionblazed licked his shoulder, "I don't have any ideas. Hey Jayfeather, got any ideas?"

"Describe the kit," Jayfeather said.

"It's white. Completely white."

_White... like Half Moon... hey... wait, there's a half-moon outside today. Ah! That's it!_

"We should name it, uh... Halfkit?" Jayfeather suggested.

Cinderheart looked surprised, "Halfkit? That sounds like a rude name!"

"No, no, not like that, I mean Halfkit as in the half-moon outside. It looks quite nice, according to Briarlight, doesn't it?"

Cinderheart thought for a second, "Well, if you put it that way, I guess it's a pretty decent name. What do you think Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze nodded, "Halfkit, beautiful like the half-moon outside tonight. Brilliant!"

Jayfeather looked at all four kits, "Halfkit, Bitterkit, Mistkit, and Branchkit. Welcome to ThunderClan."

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Was that too graphic? I tried not to make it too disturbing. Kind of hard to do that when you like everything specific.

Review please! So far it sounds like I'm getting good feedback. (And one review hating me for shipping Jayfeather/Half Moon, apparently. ;A;)


	3. Chapter 2: Half Moon's Visit

**"Breaking the Code"** by 1230james

**[Chapter 2]**

"Hey there, Jayfeather!" Mothwing said as Jayfeather rushed to join the other medicine cats.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kestrelflight asked, "you're late."

"Cinderheart and Dovewing just kitted," Jayfeather said.

"Woah, both of them had kits simultaneously?" Littlecloud sounded astonished, "No way!"

"Yes way. Just because it never happened doesn't mean it never WILL happen," Jayfeather grunted.

The five medicine cats trekked along a river towards the Moonpool. Once there, all 5 cats touched the Moonpool's surface, and laid down by the pool.

Jayfeather open his eyes to see a forest that seemed to endlessly go on in every direction. He began to pad forward, but stopped to hear a familiar voice, "Jay's Wing!"

_Half Moon?_ Jayfeather thought, _What's she doing here in StarClan's part of the skies?_

Jayfeather turned around, but flinched to see Half Moon so close to his face.

"H-hi, Half Moon," Jayfeather began, "what brings you here to StarClan?"

"StarClan? Oh no, Jay's Wing, this is an entirely different place all together," Half Moon said.

"Huh? But, where am I then?"

"Nowhere. Just a dream. I actually came here to talk to you."

"What for?" Jayfeather seemed confused.

Half Moon sat down next to Jayfeather, "It's about Halfkit."

"Halfkit? Is there something wrong with her?"

"At the moment, yes. She's unconscious."

Jayfeather was shocked, "Unconscious? Then I should be helping her! I need to wake up!"

Jayfeather shut his eyes, hoping he would wake up. But when he opened his eyes again, he was still staring into Half Moon's face.

_Grrr... _"Why won't you let me wake up?! There's a cat in trouble!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Half Moon chuckled, "Nonsense. Don't you understand anything, Jay's Wing?"

_What is she talking about? I need to go save Halfkit this instant!_

"Jay's Wing, don't you understand? Halfkit resembles me. What do you think that means?"

At that moment, everything began to fade, "Wait, what do you mean by that? Don't go! Tell me more!" Jayfeather shouted, but it was no use.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to complete darkness. He sensed the other medicine cats waking up.

"What was that all about? The code about to be destroyed?" Littlecloud yawned.

Mothwing looked at Willowshine. Willowshine just shrugged, "Beats me."

_I must go and see if Halfkit is okay! _"I have to go," Jayfeather said, "I got word that one of my clan's kits is in danger."

"Kits? Oh, alright. See you later, Jayfeather!" Mothwing called out as Jayfeather ran towards the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

Jayfeather ran into the camp to hear Cinderheart crying in the nursery. He walked in.

"Cinderheart," Jayfeather began, "what's wrong?"

"It's Halfkit. She won't wake up!" Cinderheart said between sobs.

Jayfeather got down and began to lick Halfkit in an attempt to save the kit. At once, the kit coughed.

"Halfkit!" Cinderheart yelled, "She's alive!"

"Halfkit's alive?" Lionblaze said as he poked his head into the nursery.

"Halfkit's alive! Jayfeather saved her!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

Halfkit coughed, "Jaywing?"

Jayfeather seemed shocked, but Cinderheart was overjoyed, "No, little one, this is Jayfeather. Not Jaywing. There isn't a Jaywing in ThunderClan!"

_You don't know how wrong you technically are..._ Jayfeather thought.

Lionblazed faced Jayfeather, "Thanks a lot Jayfeather, we owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Jayfeather replied, and headed to the medicine cat den.

When Jayfeather walked into the medicine cat den, Briarlight looked up to greet him, "Hi Jayfeather! How was it?"

"Fine. Just fine," Jayfeather said, "I'm going to get some rest."

"Do you want me to sort the rest of herbs?" Briarlight asked.

_Will you quit asking me so many questions? You've been asking me more questions than there are fresh-kill around the entire lake! _"No, just leave them. I'll sort them myself in the morning."

"But Jayfeather-"

"Can you just let me sleep in peace?" Jayfeather grunted.

"Oh, okay then..." Briarlight seemed upset.

_No need to be so upset, I'm tired. Aren't we all tired?_ Jayfeather thought to himself.

But as Jayfeather settled down to go to sleep, he suddenly realized what Half Moon meant.

_"Halfkit resembles me. What do you think that means?" _Jayfeather recalled Half Moon's words. _Cinderheart resembles Cinderpelt, and she's a reincarnation of Cinderpelt._

_Does that mean Halfkit is Half Moon? Well, she did say Jaywing, and that couldn't have been a simple mistake. Wing and feather are two totally different words. So... she **must** be Half Moon!_ Jayfeather shivered at that thought, then went to sleep.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

*GASP* HALFKIT = HALF MOON! Plot twist?

...Nah, that was too predictable. But of course, the clans are ALWAYS oblivious to those kind of things.

All reviews and feedback (and criticism?) appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3: Split-Second Decision

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 3]**

Halfkit yawned and stretched. She walked outside to see what was happening on this fine, new-leaf morning. Branchkit and Bitterkit were curiously rolling a moss ball around the camp. Mistkit was watching a butterfly fluttering about her head. Halfkit padded to Mistkit.

"Hi Mistkit, what are you doing?" Halfkit asked.

Mistkit stopped to look at Halfkit, "Just watching a butterfly. I wonder where it's going."

The two she-kits watched the butterfly flutter around the camp. Mistkit and Halfkit followed the butterfly for a while, until Branchkit and Bitterkit ran into them.

"Oof!" Branchkit exclaimed, "Didn't see you two there..."

Bitterkit glanced at Branchkit, but said nothing.

Jayfeather padded towards the 4 kits. He dropped a moss ball next to Branchkit, "I believe this is yours?" he said.

Branchkit rolled the moss ball towards Bitterkit, "Thanks Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather glanced at Halfkit, "Uh, no problem..." He got up and padded to the medicine den.

"Uh... I'll go see what the medicine cat den is like," Halfkit said, and followed Jayfeather.

Branchkit, Bitterkit and Mistkit looked at each other, wondering what Halfkit was doing.

* * *

Jayfeather began to sort his herbs while Halfkit sneaked inside.

_Wow!_ Halfkit thought, _does Jayfeather know _all _of these herbs by heart? I'd like to be able to know all of these too, to help my clanmates!_

Halfkit gazed at all of Jayfeather's herbs, when she heard a voice behind her, "Halfkit?"

Halfkit flinched, and turned around to see Jayfeather looking straight at her.

"H-hi Jayfeather," Halfkit said.

"What are you doing in here? There's nothing to see here," Jayfeather said.

"Uh, I was looking at all the herbs!" Halfkit replied, "They're fascinating."

"Oh? Really now? Do you know any of these herbs?" Jayfeather questioned.

"W-well, sure I do!" _Shoot, why did I say that?_

Jayfeather pointed at some goldenrod, "Which herb is-?"

"Goldenrod!"

Jayfeather's eyes widened. He pointed at some more herbs.

"Catmint, yarrow, chervil, dock, horsetail," Halfkit named every herb Jayfeather pointed at. _I've never been taught any of these herbs before, how come I know them so well?_

Jayfeather looked at Halfkit, "You never really 'learned' these herbs, didn't you?"

Halfkit was stunned, "How would you know that?"

"Because there's no one else here to teach you the herbs..."

"But there's Leafpool!"

Jayfeather gulped, "Maybe you somehow have someone else's knowledge?"

"Like who, and why would I have their knowledge?" Halfkit questioned.

Jayfeather replied, "Err… well, it's pretty hard to explain…"

Halfkit sat down and smirked, "Don't worry, I think I'll understand."

Jayfeather looked around, "But, uh... I don't have the time to tell you anything, I have herbs to sort!"

Halfkit blocked Jayfeather's path, "But you have Briarlight here to help you."

Jayfeather looked nervous, "L-look, if I told you, it could mess up your life."

Halfkit didn't react, "Oh really?"

Jayfeather just froze.

"What's the matter, are you mentally trapped in a corner or something?" Halfkit teased.

At that moment, a voice rang out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Jayfeather looked relieved, and ran to help Briarlight out of the medicine cat den. Halfkit followed.

* * *

Cats began to gather around in the center of the camp. Bramblestar stood on the Highledge, "Cats of ThunderClan, today we have four kits ready to be apprenticed."

Branchkit, Bitterkit, Mistkit and Halfkit looked at each other.

"Branchkit, Bitterkit, Mistkit, Halfkit, please come forward," Bramblestar said.

The four kits stepped in front of the group of cats in the camp.

"Branchkit, Bitterkit, Mistkit and Halfkit," Bramblestar began, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Branchpaw, Bitterpaw, Mistpaw, and Halfp-"

"Wait!" Halfkit shouted, and every cat looked at her. "I-I don't want to be a warrior." All of ThunderClan gasped. "I... I want to be a medicine cat."

Jayfeather was shocked. Halfkit continued to talk, "I don't think fighting is right for me. I think I will work better with herbs."

"Well, then, uh... I guess Halfkit will be your apprentice, Jayfeather?" Bramblestar said.

Everyone turned to Jayfeather. "Well, I guess I need an apprentice... alright then."

Everyone turned to face Bramblestar again. Bramblestar nodded, "Right, now, where was I..."

Bramblestar resumed the ceremony, "You three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Branchpaw, Bitterpaw, and Mistpaw. Your mentors will be Graystripe, Ivypool and Squirrelflight respectively. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you."

"Branchpaw! Bitterpaw! Mistpaw!" the ThunderClan cats chanted.

Branchpaw, Bitterpaw and Mistpaw beamed. Bramblestar continued, "Graystripe, Ivypool and Squirrelflight, come forward."

The three warriors swapped places with the three apprentices beneath the Highledge.

"Graystripe, Ivypool and Squirrelflight, you three are ready to take on apprentices. You had received excellent training from Lionheart, Cinderheart and Dustpelt respectively, and you have shown yourselves to be brave and trustworthy. You will be the mentors of our three new apprentices, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them," Bramblestar announced.

Bramblestar nodded at Jayfeather, then Jayfeather came up to the Highledge.

Jayfeather began to speak, "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown enthusiasm. Your next medicine cat will, obviously, be Halfkit."

Bramblestar continued, "Halfkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

"I do," Halfkit replied.

Jayfeather spoke, "Then tonight, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Bramblestar said, "The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you."

"Halfpaw! Halfpaw! Halfpaw!" ThunderClan chanted as Halfpaw and Jayfeather touched noses, and then walked down from the Highledge.

Bramblestar looked at his clanmates, "This clan meeting is now adjourned," he said as he walked down from the Highledge.

_This is it!_ Halfpaw thought, _tonight, I will be an official medicine cat apprentice!_

* * *

Jayfeather and Halfpaw watched as the medicine cats from the other clans padded towards them.

"Hello again, Jayfeather." Kestrelflight said, "Who's that?"

"This is Halfpaw, my new apprentice," Jayfeather replied.

"An apprentice? That's great!" Mothwing exclaimed.

"Halfpaw," Jayfeather said, "meet Kestrelflight, Mothwing, Willowshine and Littlecloud."

The four exchanged greetings, then padding towards the Moonpool.

At the Moonpool, Jayfeather began to speak, "Halfpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Halfpaw said.

"Then come forward." Halfpaw came closer to Jayfeather.

Jayfeather continued, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

At that point, everyone stepped forward, took a drink from the Moonpool, and then lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Yay! Chapter THREEEEEEEE!

Don't forget to review! I want all feedback I can get!

_(Note: Time-skip between Chapters 2 & 3)_


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

* * *

_Viewed 256 times! Now we have the upgrade the views-counter software from 8-bit to 16-bit!_

**[Jubjub 0250]  
**_"I was wondering if the kits had aged on Jayfeather's way from the moonpool :P"_

No, they didn't. It was just a normal 6-moon-time skip between the two chapters.  
Because I **DEFINITELY** didn't inject the four kits with a growth serum, _riiiiiiiiiiiiight?_

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

Halfpaw woke up the next day in the medicine cat den. She turned to see Jayfeather stretching.

"Good morning Jayfeath...," Halfpaw was cut off by a yawn, "I mean Jayfeath_er_."

Jayfeather shrugged, "Alright, it seems to me you already know what the herbs are. Now, do you know what they do?"

Halfpaw nodded, "Sure I do." _I hope._

Jayfeather pointed at catmint, "What's catmint for?"

"For greencough, duh. _Everybody_ knows that!" Halfpaw replied.

"Heh, thought so." Jayfeather pointed at something else, "What about this?"

"Chervil leaves can be used on infected wounds. The roots can be used for bellyache."

"Aright, how about this?"

"Dock soothes scratches and sore pads."

"And that?"

"Feverfew helps control fevers."

"How about these?"

"Those poppy seeds are great for helping cats sleep."

Jayfeather continued to point at various herbs as Halfpaw described what their effects. It didn't take long for the two to go through the entire herb store.

_Phew... I got them all right! But... how?!_ Halfpaw pouted, "_NOW_ can you tell me why I know so much?"

Jayfeather said nothing.

Halfpaw stared at Jayfeather, "Come on, tell me! I want to know!"

Jayfeather turned his head, "No. I won't tell you. It could ruin your life if I do."

Halfpaw pouted, "Aww, come on, pleaaaaaaase? How terrible could it be?"

"I said _NO!_" Jayfeather was furiously spinning out of control, "Don't you understand? If word gets out that you're a reincarnation of Half Moon, everything will-!" Jayfeather froze when he realized his mistake.

Halfpaw's jaws dropped, "I... I... I'm a cat reborn?"

Jayfeather gave himself embarrased licks, "Look, pretend I said nothing, alright?"

Halfpaw wanted to know more, "But, who's Half Moon? Why am I here?"

Jayfeather looked up, "Do you _REALLY_ want to know?"

Halfpaw shrugged, "It's the least you could do..."

Jayfeather grunted, "Fine, I'll tell you, but first..." Jayfeather walked towards Briarlight and told her something. Briarlight nodded and limped outside the den. Jayfeather padded backed to Halfpaw and sat down.

"Right, so, where should I start..."

"Maybe you could tell me who Half Moon was?"

"Uh... alright, sure." Jayfeather sat down and began to tell Halfpaw everything.

"Many moons ago, a tribe of cats lived here by the lake-"

"You mean the cats who started the clans?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, and let me continue." Halfpaw frowned.

"Anyway, a tribe of cats used to live here by the lake. I was among them- I'm a reincarnation like you, so don't ask- and there was a beautiful white she-cat just like you, named Half Moon. When I first got there-"

"What do you mean by 'first got there?' Aren't you a direct reincarnation of... whoever you were?" Halfpaw asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, I actually had time travelled with a cat named Fallen Leaves. But that's a different story, alright?"

Halfpaw nodded, "Okay."

Jayfeather continued, "When I first got there, I had no idea where I was. I soon learned that they we're deciding whether or not to move from the lake. Since I, or, technically who I was, just became a sharpclaw, which is an equivalent to our warriors, got the last vote whether to move or not. I chose to move.

"So, after that, we moved to the mountains. If you look into the distance, you can see the very mountains we moved to. The descendants of the ones who moved still live there by the way. Anyway, we moved there. At that point, I did all I had to do, so I came back to the present."

"Then what happened?" Halfpaw asked.

"Well," Jayfeather said, "after several moons, I was called there again, so I time travelled into the past, this time with a cat named Rock, to start the Tribe of Rushing Water, which is the group of mountain cats that I just mentioned. At that point, I realized that Half Moon... she... she loved the cat who I was. And... well... I loved her too."

Halfpaw gasped, "But isn't that against the warrior code?!"

"H-hey! That was the past, when the warrior code didn't exist! It wouldn't matter whether I loved a cat or not!" Jayfeather snapped.

_I guess that's true... _"So... did you two, uh... have any kits?" Halfpaw gave herself some embarrased licks.

Jayfeather shook his head, "No, Rock wouldn't allow it. I was sent there to make sure the Tribe of Rushing Water was established. After that I came back to the present, and I haven't seen any of them until the battle between us and the Dark Forest. Afterwards, I met Half Moon in a dream at the Moonpool. She told me that you... were a reincarnation of her."

Halfpaw was astonish, "W-what?! Really?!"

Jayfeather nodded, "Yes, really." Jayfeather paused, "Well, that's about it. You are Half Moon, and you have her knowledge of herbs. Does that satisfy you at all?"

"I guess..." Halfpaw replied. _Wow... I'm... Half Moon?_

Jayfeather stood up, "Well, I better check the herb store."

Halfpaw intercepted him, "Just one question. If you could have a mate, and I was a warrior, would I be your mate then?"

Jayfeather froze and gazed at Halfpaw in astonishment, "Er... well... I don't know... maybe?"

Halfpaw smirked, "Oh come on, the obvious answer is yes. Even a _kit_ could figure it out if they knew you loved Half Moon!"

Jayfeather looked away, embarrased, "W-whatever."

Halfpaw gazed as Jayfeather padded away, _Heh. Looks like _somebo-ody's _in love! ...But, what about me? If Jayfeather loved me, would I love him? I mean, I guess he does look handsome... _Halfpaw shook her head. _Woah, d-did I just think that? Having a mate would be against the warrior code for medicine cats! Focus. Focus on the task at hand! Like healing the other warriors! ...With Jayfeather? Ugh, I'm thinking too much._

Halfpaw curled up in her nest to get some more sleep until she was needed. She tried to push all of her thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't forget about Jayfeather, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Sorry for the delay guys, I ran out of time on Sunday after recovering from writer's block , and WordPad wouldn't work for some reason on Monday. Nothing my computer smarts can't handle! Bwahahaha!

So here you go, chapter 4! Remember to review!

And STEP UP THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! It's boring to know I only get 1 review about every 1.5 days.


	6. Chapter 5: Badgers!

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 5]**

_6 moons have passed since Jayfeather had that talk with Halfpaw._

Branchpaw and Bitterpaw walked into camp after some battle training. The two padded towards the fresh-kill pile, but then they stopped and saw Jayfeather and Halfpaw working to check all of the herbs in the medicine cat den.

Branchpaw nudged Bitterpaw, "Hey, look." He pointed towards the medicine cat den with his tail, "Don't you think the two look great together?"

Bitterpaw shifted her paws, "Maybe," she looked up, "but isn't it against the warrior code for medicine cats to have mates?"

Branchpaw shrugged, "I guess, but if that restriction wasn't there, the two would look great together." _I feel bad for Halfpaw. Too bad she can't have a mate now that she's Jayfeather's apprentice. Speaking of which, who would _my _mate be?_

Branchpaw looked at Bitterpaw, who was gazing at him. She could tell what Branchpaw was thinking about. Branchpaw felt his fur grow hot, "Uh... hi there?"

Bitterpaw smirked, "Oh, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about your future mate, aren't you?"

Branchpaw turned away, his fur growing hotter, "N-no..."

Bitterpaw batted Branchpaw's right ear, "Aww, come on. Admit it. You have a crush on somebody here."

"Never!" _Ugh... if she continues to question me, I'll-_

Suddenly, Bramblestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to gather under the Highledge to hear what Bramblestar had to say. Bramblestar began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today we have 3 apprentices to become warriors!" Everyone began cheer and look at Branchpaw, Bitterpaw and Mistpaw.

"Branchpaw, Bitterpaw, Mistpaw. Please come forward."

The three apprentices stepped forward.

Bramblestar said, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Branchpaw, Bitterpaw and Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The three apprentices replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you-"

All of a sudden, there was a loud _**CRASH!**_ Everyone turned to look, and saw 3 badgers stumble into the camp. Everyone began to panic frantically.

Bramblestar began to give orders, "Everyone, get the badgers out of here!"

Branchpaw leapt down from the Highledge and raked his claws on a badger. It became enraged, and it turned around and tried to rake its claws on Branchpaw. He ran, but got trapped in a corner. The badger snarled, and was about to kill Branchpaw, when he suddenly heard Bitterpaw yell, "_NO!_"

Bitterpaw tackled the badger, and raked her claws along the badger's stomach. It became enraged and it ran off. "Think twice before you mess with my best friend!"

_Wait, what?_ Branchpaw thought, _Bitterpaw is usually quiet. What was _that _all about?_

Bitterpaw turned around to face Branchpaw, and realized what she just did something abnormal. She gave herself some embarrased licks, "Uh... hi?"

Branchpaw tilted his head in curiosity, "Bitterpaw, are you o-?"

"Fine, just fine! Yeah, I'm fine. Mmhm!" Bitterpaw interrupted.

_Okaaaaay then... awkward? _Branchpaw looked around, "Alright, let's go help the others!" He and Bitterpaw ran towards medicine cat den.

Jayfeather and Halfpaw were treating Dovewing's wounds in the medicine cat den. "Halfpaw, get me some chervil leaves!" Jayfeather shouted.

"Right away!" Halfpaw ran to the herb store to fetch him the herbs.

Just then, a badger crashed into the medicine cat den and slashed its claws on Jayfeather's pelt. He fell unconscious.

"Jayfeather, no!" Halfpaw wailed. She faced the badger and drove it out of the medicine cat den with Branchpaw and Bitterpaw.

Once the badger was gone, Halfpaw turned to face Jayfeather's unconscious body, and began to gather more herbs. But no matter what she tried, Jayfeather wouldn't get up. Branchpaw faced Halfpaw with sad eyes, "I... I think he's dead."

"NEVER!" Halfpaw snapped, "He _CAN'T_ die! I didn't finish my medicine cat training yet!" Halfpaw looked at Jayfeather's body, "Besides... I... I like him..."

Branchpaw shrugged, "Yeah, I know. We all like him. He's a great cat. He's just grouchy all the time."

"No, no, I... _LIKE_ him..." Halfpaw looked away.

Branchpaw's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! B-but that's against the warrior code!"

Halfpaw snapped, "You think I don't know that?!" Then her eyes widened and she looked away. "S-sorry, I just..." She stared at the two apprentices, "I love him, okay? Don't tell anybody... especially Jayfeather!"

Branchpaw and Bitterpaw exchanged glances, then faced Halfpaw, "Alright, we won't tell anyone."

Halfpaw gave Branchpaw a friendly nudge towards Bitterpaw, "Thanks, and good luck."

Branchpaw titled his head in curiosity, "G-good luck? With what?"

Halfpaw smirked and looked at Bitterpaw, "Oh, nothing."

Branchpaw stared at Halfpaw, "W-what?" He looked at Bitterpaw, then his eyes widened, "Oh, no no no no no no no. S-she's just a friend!"

Bitterpaw looked away. Halfpaw snickered, "Oh sure, _JUST_ a friend!" Halfpaw turned to face Jayfeather, "...But what about him?"

She checked for a heartbeat. She didn't detect one, so she concluded that he was dead. She stepped back, "H-he's dead..." Branchpaw's and Bitterpaw's jaws dropped. Halfpaw wailed. Then, Bramblestar walked into the den.

"Hey, you three," Bramblestar said, "the badgers are gone. What are you doing in he-?" He saw Halfpaw wailing next to Jayfeather's corpse. "Is he-?"

"Dead? Yes." Halfpaw said between sobs. Bramblestar fell quiet, "Oh... uh, I guess we'll have the elders go bury him tomorrow."

Bramblestar backed out of the medicine cat den, and the others said nothing.

* * *

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Branchpaw, Bitterpaw, Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Branchpelt, Bitterfrost and Mistfur. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan," Bramblestar boomed.

"Branchpelt! Bitterfrost! Mistfur!" Everyone chanted. The three warriors beamed. They leaped down from the Highledge. Bramblestar raised his tail for silence, then began to speak;

"I also have very unfortunate news. Our medicine cat, Jayfeather, has been killed by a badger." Everyone gasped. "Tomorrow morning, the elders will bury Jayfeather."

"But wait!" Purdy called out, "I'm the only elder here, I'm going to need some help, don't 'cha know?"

Bramblestar looked at Purdy, "Alright then. Branchpelt, Bitterfrost, Halfpaw, you can help Purdy tomorrow. This meeting is now adjourned!" And with that, Bramblestar leapt down from the Highledge.

* * *

The next morning, Halfpaw, Branchpelt, Bitterfrost and Purdy dragged Jayfeather's body out of the camp. They laid him next to a small pit.

Branchpelt spoke first, "Jayfeather, you were the best medicine cat ThunderClan could ever have. Even if all you did was ignore us and roll a moss ball back to me and Bitterfrost, you still were a good cat."

Bitterfrost, being the shy cat she was, said nothing.

Halfpaw could barely speak, "Jayfeather, you were the best mentor any cat could have. I just wish I could have learned more from you. I wish you could stay with us."

Purdy spoke last, "I really don't have much to say. All I could tell was that you were the little blind young'un who managed to go to the mountains and back without killing yer'self somehow." He began to push Jayfeather into the pit, and Halfpaw began to wail.

Moments later, his body was buried beneath the soil, and that was that. Branchpelt, Bitterfrost and Purdy headed back to the camp.

_Man, I feel sorry for Halfpaw, losing Jayfeather after confessing her love and all that..._ Branchpelt thought to himself, as the three cats padded back to the camp.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

*GASP* Jayfeather is DEAD! _-Dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

Come on people, I want more reviews. I literally am getting 1 review per day, and that makes me VERY BORED.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And review!

And before you say "Aw man, the story is close to finishing already?" Let me tell you that this is just the beginning! (...of the half-way point?)


	7. Chapter 6: A Prophecy

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 6]**

Halfpaw sadly padded to the Moonpool by herself. _It's all my fault. He would still be alive if it weren't for that stupid badger!_ She was thinking so much that she didn't notice that the other medicine cats had been trying to get her attention. Halfpaw only looked up when she bumped into Mothwing.

"O-oh! Hi everyone..." Halfpaw said.

Mothwing looked worried, "What's wrong? Where's Jayfeather? Did you two get in a fight or something?"

Halfpaw shook his head, "He's dead."

The other medicine cats stared at Halfpaw in shock. Kestrelflight spoke, "Dead?! B-but, how?!"

Halfpaw looked at Kestrelflight with sad eyes. "Badgers," she said.

The others fell silent.

Mothwing shook her head, "Well, come on everyone, we'll be late if we sit here and talk about Jayfeather," she mewed as she padded towards the Moonpool, and everyone followed.

When they got to the Moonpool, Halfpaw sighed. Littlecloud asked, "Halfpaw, is something wrong?"

"I don't know... Now that Jayfeather's gone, I don't know if I'll ever get my medicine cat name since no one's here to do the ceremony for me."

Littlecloud thought for a second, "Well... maybe one of _us_ can do it."

Halfpaw looked up at him, "R-really? Are you sure? Will StarClan approve?"

Mothwing padded to the two medicine cats. "Don't worry yourself over nothing Halfpaw, it'll be okay. We don't have boundaries like warriors do, right? And StarClan knows that Jayfeather is with them right now, so they'll be relying on one of us to perform the ceremony."

Halfpaw shrugged, "Fair enough."

Mothwing stood next to the Moonpool and began to speak, "Fellow medicine cats, Halfpaw is ready to take over Jayfeather's position as ThunderClan's medicine cat. Do you all approve of me performing Halfpaw's ceremony?"

The others looked at each other. Willowshine mewed, "Sure, why not?"

Mothwing nodded. "I, Mothwing, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Halfpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Halfpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Halfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Half-"

"Wait, Mothwing! Um... is it okay if my name is Halfmoon? My parents say I was born on the day of a half-moon."

Mothwing nodded, "Sure."

Mothwing continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Halfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Halfmoon. StarClan honors your intelligence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of your clan."

"Halfmoon! Halfmoon! Halfmoon!" The others chanted. Halfmoon beamed.

Halfmoon turned to face Mothwing, "Thanks, Mothwing."

Mothwing smiled, "You're welcome. If you need anything, just ask."

Afterwards, Kestrelflight spoke, "Well, are we going to sit here and celebrate Halfmoon's success or will we actually do what we came here for?"

Everyone took a drink from the Moonpool, laid down, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Halfmoon opened her eyes to see a forest stretch endlessly in every possible direction.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" She yowled. After getting no response, she padded forward. She froze when she heard a cat shout, "Halfmoon!"

She turned around to see a starry, blue-gray she-cat padding to her. "Who are you?" Halfmoon asked.

"I am Bluestar," the she-cat replied, "I was a former ThunderClan leader."

"Oh, I see. Well, uh, have you seen Jayfeather?"

Bluestar tilted her head in curiosity, "Seen Jayfeather? Oh, sure I have."

"C-can I see him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? He was killed by a badger yesterday for StarClan's sake!"

Bluestar shook her head, "It may seem that way, but the jay is still flying to this day."

Halfmoon gave Bluestar a suspicious look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bluestar gave a serious look to Halfmoon, "Do not worry, all will be well, but a time will come where you and a loved one will change the way of life of the Clans forever."

Halfmoon's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

Bluestar continued, "When that time comes, you must choose carefully. The fate of the clans rest in your paws."

Halfmoon stared at Bluestar in disbelief, "A loved one? How is that possible? I only love Jayfeather, and he's dead!"

Bluestar smirked, "Do not worry. All will be well. Remember that..." she said as she began to fade.

Halfmoon yowled, "Wait! Don't go! Please, tell me more!" Then she began to fall down a bottomless pit. "Help! Help! HELP!" She called out, but she kept falling... and falling... and falling.

She hit the ground with a thud, and everything faded.

_That's it... I'm dead..._

_..._

_Wait, if I'm dead, how come I can still think about things?_

Halfmoon opened her eyes to see the other medicine cats staring at her.

Mothwing asked, "Halfmoon, a-are you okay? You we're saying things in your sleep."

Kestrelflight nodded, "Indeed. In fact, you might have even said that-"

"You loved Jayfeather?!" Littlecloud interrupted.

Halfmoon's eyes widened, and then she quickly turned away, and said nothing.

Littlecloud sat down, "Well? Did you?"

Halfmoon still said nothing.

Kestrelflight glared at Littlecloud, "Good job, mouse-brain."

Mothwing spoke, "Well, do you or do you not love Jayfeather?"

Halfmoon faced the four curious medicine cats and said, "...Yes, I do."

Their jaws dropped. Mothwing mewed, "B-but, that's against our code, isn't it? To have a mate?"

Halfmoon looked down at her paws, "I know."

Kestrelflight shrugged, "Well, it's not that much of a problem now. He's dead."

Halfmoon said nothing. She got up, and walked back towards the ThunderClan camp. The others looked at each other, and then followed her.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Chapter 6! Here, 2 chapters in one day. Thank me later.

And don't worry everyone! You can trust Bluestar! Because she isn't lying about the jay still flying!

...If you can figure out what that says, unlike the oblivious Clan cats.

REVIEW PLEASE! Kthxbai.


	8. Chapter 7: Jealous She-Cats

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 7]**

Branchpelt sat outside the warriors den eating a vole. He observed everyone's actions while eating. After he finished, he got up and padded to Bramblestar.

"Hey Bramblestar, mind if I go hunting?" he asked.

Bramblestar nodded, "Go ahead."

Branchpelt headed to the edge of the lake and began to look for prey. He looked around, and saw a plump mouse. He began to stalk it. After he got closer to the mouse, he pounced, and then killed the mouse before it could do anything. He then buried the mouse, and continued to hunt.

But before Branchpelt could do anything, he was knocked over by a blue-gray figure. He looked to see Bitterfrost looking at him, with amusement in her eyes.

Branchpelt got up. "H-hey, what was that for?"

Bitterfrost sat down and licked her paws, "N-nothing. You just looked really bored."

Branchpelt could tell she was hiding something. "Is there something bothering you?"

Bitterfrost looked at Branchpelt, "Uh... no, why?"

Branchpelt didn't buy it, "Come on, tell me what's wrong..."

Bitterfrost smirked, "Never!" She tried to knock Branchpelt over, but he dodged this time.

This time, Branchpelt knocked Bitterfrost over and pinned her to the ground. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Bitterfrost sighed, "Fine. Just... let me up, will you?"

Branchpelt released Bitterfrost and sat down. "Now, tell me what's on your mind today."

Bitterfrost looked at Branchpelt. "D-do you have a... crush on any she-cats in particular?"

Branchpelt's eyes widened, "W-what? Why?"

Bitterfrost pouted, "Aren't you going to get a mate?"

"W-well, sure, but-"

"Then who would your mate be?"

"Why do you want to know?" _Augh! Why does she have to ask me? I... I love Bitterfrost, but, would she feel the same...?_ Branchpelt shook his head.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Branchpelt tilted his head in curiosity.

"Because... Branchpelt... I... I love you..."

Branchpelt didn't know what to say.

Bitterfrost got up and started to walk away, "There, are you happy now?" She looked away from Branchpelt. "You probably love Mistfur better than me anyway..."

Branchpelt stared at her in disbelief. _Does she _SERIOUSLY _think I love _Mistfur? _Well she's wrong. Dead wrong!_ He started to chase after Bitterfrost. "Wait!"

Bitterfrost stopped and turned around. She had hope in her eyes, but her tone was hostile, "What now?!"

Branchpelt flinched, "L-look, I don't love Mistfur, alright?"

Bitterfrost glared at Branchpelt, "How can I believe that? Every other tom is always staring at her, trying to be with her. Why not you?"

"Because... I love you too."

Bitterfrost stared at Branchpelt.

Branchpelt smiled, "Believe me, I'd rather have kits with you than Mistfur any day. ...If that's a reasonable comparison..."

Bitterfrost gave herself several embarrassed licks. "So... how would you like it if we had some kits now?"

Branchpelt froze, "Woah woah woah, let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? Besides, we have some hunting to do."

Bitterfrost shrugged, "Fair enough, I guess."

The two cats looked around for more prey, when Mistfur came to join them. "Hi you two!" She said as she immediately began to pad along side Branchpelt.

"Get away from me you fur-ball..." he scowled.

"Why?" Mistfur asked, while giving Branchpelt a seductive look.

Branchpelt kept a straight face. He put his tail-tip on Bitterfrost.

Mistfur give the two a confused look, "You're kidding me, right?"

Branchpelt looked at Bitterfrost, "Maybe we should have those kits-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Mistfur said as she angrily stomped ahead.

Bitterfrost grinned, "Great job, Branchpelt!"

Branchpelt chuckled, "Heh, it was nothing."

* * *

The three cats had finished hunting, and we're taking their fresh-kill back to camp. They were nearly there, when all of a sudden the ferns next to Branchpelt began to shake.

"H-hey, look!" he said.

They gazed at the ferns that were shaking. Suddenly, a gray paw stepped through the ferns. Branchpelt, Bitterfrost and Mistfur watched with wide eyes. Soon, a gray leg followed; then a gray cat. The three cats gasped.

Nobody said anything.

Until Branchpelt spoke, _"J-J-JAYFEATHER?!"_

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Meh, not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's acceptable.

Well, three things are to be learned from this chapter.

One, Branchpelt and Bitterfrost are mates.

Two, Mistfur likes Branchpelt.

Three, _**JAYFEATHER IS**_** ALIIIIIIVE!  
**(Are you happy now, JubJub 0250?)

Remember to review! :D  
(Come on people, I'm getting bored...)


	9. Chapter 8: Reunited

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 8]**

Halfmoon had her head on the ground, and she had been lying there all day. _I wish Jayfeather was still here._ She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't get up. She wouldn't do anything, except watch her clanmates go about their tasks. (And of course she also breathed.)

She saw Branchpelt and Bitterfrost coming into camp. _Those two... could have been me and Jayfeather._ She closed her eyes.

She opened them a few seconds later when Branchpelt poked her. "Hey, Halfmoon, get up! Look who's here!" He said.

She got up, and looked in the direction of where Branchpelt was pointing. Her jaws dropped, "J-JAYFEATHER?!"

Jayfeather said, "What?" as if nothing happened.

Tears of joy were forming in Halfmoon's eyes, "W-where have you been? I've missed you!"

Jayfeather scoffed, "Digging myself out of that hideous pit. What did you think I was doing?"

Halfmoon cringed, "Eh, running around in StarClan?"

"Well think again!" Jayfeather said, "I'll be stuck here for at least another 50 moons, so don't you _EVER_ think about forgetting me!"

Halfmoon smiled, "That's good to know."

Mistfur padded up to Jayfeather, "Hey Jayfeather, want a mouse?" She dropped a mouse next to Jayfeather's paws. "You _must_ be hungry, right?"

"I guess," Jayfeather replied as he began to eat.

Halfmoon sat next to Jayfeather. "So, what happened?"

Jayfeather shrugged, "Well, everything faded to black when I was first attacked by the badger."

Halfmoon listened intently, "And then?"

"Then, I appeared in StarClan."

"So you DID die!"

"No, I didn't. Bluestar came and told me."

"Oh." _Bluestar? Hmm..._ "Did she tell you anything?"

"Well," Jayfeather said, "she told me about a prophecy, I think."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said something like 'you and a loved one will change the way of life of the Clans forever.'"

_T-that's what Bluestar told _ME!

"I don't know what that was all about though," Jayfeather continued, "it's not like I love anyone." He looked away from Halfmoon.

Halfmoon smirked, "Oh really?" She batted Jayfeather's left ear, "Are you sure you don't like any white she-cats in this Clan?"

"No!" Jayfeather snapped.

Normally, any cat would have flinched, but Halfmoon had gotten used to it. "Really? I don't think so. I believe you have a crush on a certain white medicine cat."

Jayfeather glared at Halfmoon, "S-shut up!" He finished his mouse and padded to the medicine cat den.

Halfmoon smirked. She followed him into the den.

Jayfeather began to sort herbs, trying not to 'look' at Halfmoon while doing so. Halfmoon thought, _He likes me, I know that. Now, I just need to get him to say it!_ She put her tail tip on his shoulder.

Halfmoon expected Jayfeather to question her about why she just did that, but he didn't seem to mind. _Alright, time for phase two!_

"So," she began, "if you could have a mate, who would it be?"

Jayfeather glared at Halfmoon, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious. It's probably Mothwing, right? Since she did cooperate with you better during the battle with the Dark Forest and all-"

"No, she isn't it."

"'It' you say? That implies that you _DO_ have a crush on someone!" Halfmoon smirked.

"What? No, no, I only meant that she wouldn't be my mate if I could have one..." Jayfeather was getting desperate for an excuse.

"Then who is it?"

Jayfeather fell silent.

"Come on, tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, the answer has been obvious ever since you told me about Half Moon all those moons ago!"

Jayfeather froze.

Halfmoon continued, "It's only three words, Jayfeather. Say them."

Jayfeather said nothing.

_Well?_ Halfmoon thought.

Jayfeather looked at Halfmoon nervously. "Halfmoon... I... I love you." he finally admitted.

Halfmoon smiled, and nudged Jayfeather affectionately. "I love you too."

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Aww, it's another short one. Darn it, I thought for sure that this one would be at least 900 words. Whatever.

Welp, here you go folks, we reached the main part of the story. Will they have kits? Hmm... maybe.

And no, this isn't the end. Time the beginning of the intense part!

...Unfortunately, it's probably only going to take like 1 or 2 chapters.

By way, please PM me if you find any typos, okay? Thanks!

Remember to REVIEW!  
Seriously people, I want to see more reviews I can reply to other than JubJub's. (Not saying you're a bad person though.)


	10. Chapter 9: Fox Trap!

**"Breaking the Code"** by 1230james

**[A/N]**

I apologize for not updating lately. Dad got his legs half-paralyzed (meaning he can't use his legs that much, but he can still move on two feet) from polio back when he was a kid and a hurt ankle mixed with long-term effects of "half-polio" means you get to stay home all week or whatnot. Kinda busy because he was home. Sorry! D:

* * *

**[Chapter 9]**

Bitterfrost yawned and stretched inside the warriors' den. She looked to her right and saw Branchpelt still sleeping in the nest beside hers. She smirked and batted Branchpelt's tail. He immediately got up and glared at Bitterfrost.

"Sunrise!" Bitterfrost whispered to Branchpelt as the sun began to peek through the cracks of the den.

Branchpelt yawned, "Fine, fine…" He padded to the fresh-kill pile with Bitterfrost right behind him.

He picked up a mouse. Then he sat down and took a bite into his mouse. Bitterfrost picked a shrew from the pile then began to eat next to Branchpelt.

Once they finished eating, the two padded to Bramblestar. Branchpelt asked, "Hey Bramblestar, Bitterfrost and I are going hunting, okay?"

Bramblestar thought for a second, and then nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."

Branchpelt and Bitterfrost walked out of the ThunderClan camp. Branchpelt looked around, "Where should we hunt?"

Bitterfrost shrugged, "I say near the old Twolegplace. I have seen more voles there lately," she replied.

Branchpelt nodded. "Alright then," he said, and the two cats padded to the old Twolegplace.

Once the two got there, they both began to look for prey. Bitterfrost spotted a vole instantly. She dropped into a hunting crouch, and began to stalk the vole. Moments later, she came back with a vole in her mouth. "Got one!" she exclaimed.

Branchpelt smiled. "Nice catch!" he remarked, as Bitterfrost buried the vole to pick up later.

The two began to search for more prey, when all of a sudden there was a deafening _**CRUNCH**_.

"_AAAAAAAAAAGH!_"Branchpelt yowled in pain,"_MY LEG!_"

Branchpelt's left hind leg was caught in a fox trap. Bitterfrost gazed at the bleeding leg, then shook her head. "I'll go find Jayfeather and Halfmoon!" she said, and she ran back to camp.

* * *

She literally crashed into the camp as many cats gazed at her. She ran into the medicine cat den, where Jayfeather and Halfmoon were sorting herbs. They both turned around and gave Bitterfrost confused looks.

Bitterfrost tried to tell the two medicine cats what happened, "Branchpelt! Injured! Fox trap!"

"Woah woah woah, calm down!" Halfmoon said, "Now, tell us what's wrong."

Bitterfrost took a deep breath, "Branchpelt is stuck in a fox trap!"

Halfmoon gasped, "Really? I'll go get the herbs!"

* * *

Halfmoon and Bitterfrost ran back to Branchpelt, who was literally lying in a tiny pool of blood. He barely managed to say, "Help…!"

Halfmoon dropped the herbs she was carrying and faced Bitterfrost, "I want you to dig up the stick that's connected to the trap, okay?"

Bitterfrost nodded, then began to dig as fast as possible, while Halfmoon began to determine which herbs she needed.

After a few moments, the Twoleg stick connected to the fox trap was freed, and Branchpelt could be safely moved from the fox trap. Halfmoon quickly chewed some of the chervil leaves she brought into a poultice and applied it on Branchpelt's leg. Then she wrapped cobwebs around the wound. She turned to Bitterfrost, "Find me two long, sturdy sticks and something to tie the two together with as quickly as you can." Bitterfrost nodded, and ran off.

She came back moments later with two sturdy sticks and a vine. Halfmoon turned to Branchpelt, "This may hurt a bit, but don't worry." She set her paws down on Branchpelt's leg, and attempted to re-align his fractured leg bone. It slipped back into place after Branchpelt yowled in pain. Halfmoon then took the two stick and placed them on both sides of his leg. Then she used the vine to tie everything together.

"There," she said, "it'll take a while, but your leg will heal. Let's help you back to camp."

Branchpelt nodded and got up on his 3 good legs. He leaned on Bitterfrost as the three cats trekked back to camp. They stopped near where Bitterfrost buried her vole. "Somebody better pick up the vole," he said.

Halfmoon stopped and dug the vole up. She dropped it in front of Bitterfrost and Branchpelt. "Who wants to carry it?"

"I will." Branchpelt said as he carefully reached down and picked up the vole. The three cats continued back to the camp.

* * *

When they got back to the camp, they let Branchpelt lie down in the medicine cat den while Bitterfrost went to put her vole onto the fresh-kill pile. Everyone started to ask questions, but Bitterfrost wouldn't answer them, and Jayfeather kept everyone out of his den. Later, when Bitterfrost was talking with Branchpelt, she heard Halfmoon exclaim, "Oh no!"

Bitterfrost looked up, "What's wrong?"

Halfmoon turned to face Bitterfrost, "We're running low on feverfew. Do you think you can go find some?"

Bitterfrost nodded, "Sure. What does it look like?"

Halfmoon pointed at the tiny stock of feverfew in the back of the den, "Like that."

Bitterfrost made sure to remember every aspect about the feverfew, and then left the medicine cat den in search for more of the herb.

It didn't take long for her to find some, so she gathered a mouthful and headed back to the medicine cat den.

Halfmoon said, "Thanks!" She took them and put them in the herb store. Bitterfrost then padded to Branchpelt and sat down next to him.

"I wonder how our kits will react once they learn their father used to be crippled," she began.

"_Our_ kits? What do you mean…?" Branchpelt looked at her curiously.

Bitterfrost smirked, "Oh nothing. Besides that I might become fat in a moon or so.

"W-what? Why?"

"Branchpelt, don't you get it? I'm expecting your kits!"

His eyes widened, "R-really? That's great!"

* * *

Halfmoon looked at Branchpelt and Bitterfrost upon hearing about their kits. She looked at Jayfeather who was busy sorting herbs. She padded up next to him. "Don't you ever wish that we could have kits of our own?"

Jayfeather froze for a second. "M-maybe."

Halfmoon began to help Jayfeather sort the herbs, "Maybe there's a way we could have kits."

Jayfeather glared at Halfmoon with his sightless eyes, "How so?"

Halfmoon thought for a second, "Well, maybe we could alter the warrior code?"

"What! How would we do that?"

"I don't know! It's just an idea, and the warrior code had been altered before in the past, so why not now?"

Jayfeather thought for a moment, "Well, I guess that's true…"

Halfmoon smiled, "So, would you help me come up with a plan to achieve this idea?"

Jayfeather nudged Halfmoon affectionately, "I sure would."

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

At long last, here is chapter nine!

Yay, Bitterfrost is expecting kits! :D

Oh no, Branchpelt got hurt in a fox trap! D:

See people, this is why you don't go fox hunting...

30% of the credit for this chapter goes to my friend Ashlie for writing some of Bitterfrost's text. (Since it's her OC after all. Last thing I need are complaints from her that Bitterfrost is getting OOC in this chapter...)

Oh, and thank you everyone for the 173 views on Sunday, March 16! I definitely didn't expect so many views to come in, considering the fact I get about 30 on average nowadays.

**Remember to review! I expect lots of them!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Debate and A Plan

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 10]**

Light began filtering into the medicine cat den where four cats were sleeping. Halfmoon was the first to wake up. She looked around, and spotted Branchpelt waking up as well.

She padded over to him, "Wake up, it's morning!"

Branchpelt slowly began to sit up in his nest. He yawned and faced Halfmoon, "Good morning."

Branchpelt began to limp out of the den, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a plump mouse, and limped back to the den. He sat down and began to eat.

Briarlight was the next one to awaken. She slowly dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a shrew, and dragged herself back. She stopped next to Branchpelt and began to eat.

Jayfeather was the last one to get up. He slowly blinked and yawned, "Good morning everyone..."

Halfmoon padded up to Jayfeather, and give him an affectionate nudge. "You going to get up or what?"

Jayfeather got up in his nest. "Alright, what do we have to do first...?"

Halfmoon brushed her pelt against Jayfeather's. "We could get to work on our plan..." she purred, but she stopped when she noticed Briarlight giving her what seemed to be like an angry glare.

Branchpelt seemed to notice something was wrong, and looked at Briarlight. He looked in the direction Briarlight was facing, and met Halfmoon's gaze. He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Well, what do we have here? Is somebody _jealous?_"

Briarlight looked at Branchpelt. "W-what? What do you mean?"

Branchpelt turned and began chewing the last bits of his mouse, "You seem to be angry that Halfmoon is with Jayfeather."

Briarlight was astonished, "W-why would I be angry? I have no reason to be angry..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Then explain why you hate seeing Halfmoon so close to Jayfeather."

Briarlight froze.

"Well, it seems to me that the both of you like Jayfeather."

Briarlight seized this moment as an opportunity, "Yeah, I know. We all like him. He's a great cat. He's just grouc-"

Branchpelt interrupted her, "Been there, said that already. Just admit it. You love Jayfeather as much as Halfmoon does."

Nobody said anything.

Branchpelt gazed at the three cats, "What? It's pretty obvious."

Halfmoon smirked, "Well, he loves me better."

This provoked Briarlight, "Yeah? Then prove it!"

Branchpelt just observed the arguing she-cats.

"He told me he loved me yesterday!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Are you sure you didn't have moss in your ears?!"

"I'm sure!"

"Well you loving him would be wrong!"

"How?!"

"You're a medicine cat, you can't love anyone!"

"Well I could say the same to you since Jayfeather is a medicine cat too!"

"Stop!"

The two she-cats gazed at Jayfeather.

"Just... stop..." he said, "I don't want to see either of you arguing."

Briarlight was beginning to calm down. "But who do you love most?"

To Briarlight's horror, Jayfeather looked at Halfmoon.

She hung her head, "Fine... so be it." She dragged herself towards the entrance of the den. Branchpelt followed her outside.

Halfmoon turned to face Jayfeather. "So... now what?"

Jayfeather glared at her, "I don't want to hear you until sunhigh." He padded off to the herb store, leaving Halfmoon hurt and bewildered.

* * *

Halfmoon yawned and stretched as she woke up from a nap. She looked outside the den and saw it was a little bit past sunhigh. She got up and padded to Jayfeather, who was sitting outside the den.

She sat down next to him. "Look, I... I'm sorry..."

Jayfeather said nothing.

Halfmoon continued, "Come on, things like this happen. Haven't you heard what happened with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and some cat named Ashfur?"

Jayfeather nodded.

Halfmoon put her tail-tip on Jayfeather's left shoulder, "So, what do we do about out plan to change the code?"

Jayfeather finally spoke, "We should start by what changes we should make to the code."

Halfmoon thought for a moment. "Well, obviously, medicine cats should be able to have kits, but we should have regulations to make sure medicine cats don't worry too much about kits."

"Well," Jayfeather began, "maybe there has to be at least two medicine cats?"

"But what if both of them are she-cats and they both have kits?" Halfmoon asked.

"Then that's an issue we need to address. Maybe there should be a rule where only one of them can have kits at a time when there are two she-cats."

"But something like that would be kind of... uh... difficult to monitor..."

"True. No one would to be interrupted while... um... they're making kits..."

"So how do we solve this problem?"

"Maybe... something like this: If the medicine cat is a tom, his apprentice must be a she-cat. If the medicine cat is a she-cat, her apprentice must be a tom. You see the pattern?"

"Yeah, but that's like gender discrimination..."

"Hey, you want to try to monitor who tries to have kits?"

"I-I guess not..."

"So we'll go with this idea then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jayfeather thought for a moment, "So this is how it goes: Medicine cats are allowed to have kits as long as if one of them is able to perform his or her duties. To support this, each medicine cat must pick an apprentice of the opposite gender. Sound good?"

Halfmoon nodded, "Sounds great."

Jayfeather licked his paws. "Now, how will we get everyone to know about this?"

Halfmoon looked at Jayfeather. "The next Gathering. We'll tell everyone then."

"But then we'll be the only ones supporting this idea. Shouldn't we tell everyone at the next half-moon?"

Halfmoon pondered for a moment. "Alright then, we'll tell everyone about it at the Moonpool. Okay?"

"Okay." Jayfeather replied.

Suddenly, a cat spoke, "W-what?"

The two medicine cats turned around to see Branchpelt, Bitterfrost, and Briarlight staring at them in disbelief.

"What?" Jayfeather and Halfmoon said simultaneously.

Branchpelt gave them a curious look, "You seriously are going to try to pull _THAT_ off?"

Bitterfrost and Briarlight were equally astonished.

Halfmoon replied, "Yeah, we're going to try this. Is that a problem?"

Nobody said anything.

Until Branchpelt limped forward and said, "I support this idea."

The other four cats gazed at him.

He explained, "When Jayfeather was assumed to be dead, I didn't think it was fair that Halfmoon's only love was lost. Now, we obviously know that isn't the case, but it's still not fair. Why shouldn't medicine cats be able to have mates just like anyone else when there were so many scenarios where if the medicine cat had kits, everything would have been fine?"

Bitterfrost seemed to be half-astonished that her mate had such logical thinking capabilities. (**A/N **Bwahaha!)

Briarlight nodded. "That is a good point. I support this movement."

Bitterfrost looked at the four cats. "If you all support it, then I support it."

Jayfeather smiled, "Thanks everyone. We'll tell you what happens at the Moonpool when that time rolls around."

Halfmoon beamed. _We can do this! We'll change the way the Clans have treated medicine cats, and establish equality for all cats!_

* * *

Finally, chapter 10! I had writer's block again and I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter...

Anyway, we hit 1100 views! :D

Yes, I put some Jay/Briar in this chapter. (You satisfied, PrincessKatniss02?)

So, uh, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because things are REALLY getting started now! :D

**Remember to review! All feedback appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Moments

**"Breaking the Code" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 11]**

A half-moon rose above Halfmoon's head. She, Jayfeather, and the other medicine cats were trekking to the Moonpool. She was thinking about what she would do when she was going to tell the other medicine cats about her and Jayfeather's plan to change the warrior code.

Within moments, the six cats reached the Moonpool. As usual, they touched the water's surface with their muzzles, and went to sleep.

Halfmoon opened her eyes and gazed at the starry forest around her. She called, "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

"Quiet!" a voice sounded from beside Halfmoon. She turned to see Jayfeather standing next to her.

"Jayfeather? You're here too? How's that possible?" Halfmoon wondered.

"It's complicated..." the gray tom replied. "Now, who's going to show up tonight...?"

At once, Bluestar and an orange cat appeared in front of her.

"Hi Bluestar!" Halfmoon mewed, "Who's this?"

Bluestar replied, "This is Firestar. He was the ThunderClan leader before Bramblestar."

"Nice to meet you," Firestar said. "Also great to see you again Jayfeather." Jayfeather dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"So... what have you two come to tell us?" Halfmoon asked.

Bluestar spoke, "The fate of the Clans rest in your paws. Best be careful."

"Don't be afraid to ask for help from close friends," Firestar added.

_O-oh... okay..._ Halfmoon glanced at Jayfeather. "Anything else?"

Firestar shrugged, "I guess not. But be prepared for whatever happens. I think we all know how uneasy the others will get..."

"R-right..." Halfmoon replied.

* * *

Halfmoon blinked open her eyes. She stretched and glanced at Jayfeather. He nodded, then the two faced the other medicine cats.

"Um... everyone, we have an announcement to make," Halfmoon began.

The other four cats looked at them curiously.

"Jayfeather and I... think we should _change_ the warrior code a bit."

"Say what?" Kestrelflight was puzzled. "How so?"

"Well..." Halfmoon began to explain what the plan was. After several moments, she finished her explanation. "A-any questions?"

Littlecloud spoke first, "Let me guess... you and Jayfeather are expecting kits already and you don't want to get punished for it?"

Everyone blinked. Kestrelflight glared at him, "Littlecloud!"

"What?"

"You fur-brain, do you _THINK_ they would risk doing something like that _now_?!"

Littlecloud replied, "Well, there was Leafpool, and she did the same th-"

Mothwing cut in, "Now hold on just a minute. Crowfeather wasn't a medicine cat! If you think about it, he wouldn't have as much pressure, since he's allowed to have kits! It's just against the code for him to have kits with a _medicine cat_."

Littlecloud pouted, "I guess that's true..."

Willowshine spoke next, "Anyway, do you two even have any supporters? Obviously, you'll be presenting this idea to everyone at the next Gathering, right?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Right. So far, three other cats support it."

Willowshine was skeptical. "Only three?"

"We haven't told anyone else," the tom replied.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, what do you think?" Halfmoon asked.

The other cats looked at each other. Then Mothwing spoke, "You know what, you have a point. There have been many cases where one of us having kits would be fine. I think we ought to change these regulations." She padded next to Jayfeather, "I support this."

"I think every cat should be able to do the same things," Littlecloud said as he padded next to Halfmoon.

"So do I." Kestrelflight sat down next to Mothwing.

Halfmoon looked at Willowshine, "You're the last one left. What do you think?"

Willowbreeze pondered for a moment, "Well... it's a nice idea, but I don't think it's fair to be forced to choose an apprentice of the opposite gender."

"True," Halfmoon replied, "but no one said these rules were final. They can be adjusted if new ideas are presented."

"Well... I guess that's true," Willowbreeze replied. "Fair enough, I don't see any other problems with this idea."

"So... we all agree on this idea?" Littlecloud asked.

"Seems that way," Mothwing said. "And I'm assuming we'll be telling everyone at the next Gathering then?"

Jayfeather spoke, "Yes. Yes, we will."

And with that, the medicine cats disbanded and headed back to their Clan camps.

* * *

_(Who doesn't like time skips?)_

A full moon now rose overhead in the night sky as each of the four Clans were sharing tongues with each other, waiting for the Gathering to start.

At once, yowling came from the leaders, and everyone gathered around them. At last, the Gathering had started.

Blackstar spoke first, "ShadowClan has nothing to report. Prey has been running well, and it's been peaceful in our territory."

Onestar stepped forward to speak, "WindClan, too, has nothing to report. All our warriors are healthy and well-fed, with no border skirmishes either."

Mistystar spoke next, "RiverClan has had no troubles. Twolegs have come back near our territory like they always do every Greenleaf, and our Clan is healthy."

Bramblestar was the last to speak, "ThunderClan has been well. One of our warriors, Branchpelt, had one of his legs caught in a fox trap. He's healing well, though. And one of our warriors, Bitterfrost, is expecting kits. Other than that, there is nothing else to report."

Blackstar stepped forward to speak. "That is it for tonight's Gath-"

"_WAIT!_"

Everyone turned to face Halfmoon. "I-I want to say something." She frolicked to the where the leaders were. "If I may...?"

Bramblestar replied, "Oh! Uh, alright."

Halfmoon turned to face the other cats. "I think there should be a change to the warrior code." The other cats gasped.

The white she-cat continued, "I think medicine cats should be able to have a mate and kits."

She again explained the details like she discussed with Jayfeather. After she was finished, she answered any questions that were asked. Although, they were the same questions answered a half-moon ago.

Once she was done, she turned to face the leaders. "Well? What do you think...?"

The four leaders looked at each other. Blackstar looked at Halfmoon, "Why is this so important?"

"I don't think it's fair that everyone else has the freedom to love someone, but we don't," she replied.

Blackstar kept questioning her. "And you mentioned kits. You're not... expecting kits, are you?"

"No."

The ShadowClan leader continued to ask other questions. Eventually, he finally finished. Afterwards, he began to chat with the other leaders. He turned to face Halfmoon, "We're sorry, but we think that this change shouldn't be made."

Halfmoon was shocked. "Oh... can you at least give me a reason why?"

The tom replied, "We think that this isn't enough. Sure, you bring up some good points. We see that. However, this seems like it's only for personal gain, not for contributing to the other clanmates-"

"_OBJECTION!_"

Everyone turned to face Branchpelt pointing with his left paw at Blackstar.

"Is that what you think it is?" the brown tom replied.

Blackstar opened his mouth to reply, but Branchpelt continued. "It's not just for personal gain. More kits would mean more warriors for each clan. And a medicine cat's kits don't have to be medicine cats themselves. No one said that. They can be warriors if they want to. Nothing in the warrior code nor Halfmoon's idea says anything against that."

Blackstar stood their agape. Mistystar cut in next, "Even so, why would _you_ support it? And you're both from ThunderClan. Doesn't that sound a bit biased?"

Branchpelt replied, "Why would I support it? Because it's the right thing to do!" He began to stand up. Bitterfrost opened her mouth to tell him to sit back down, but her mate shot her a look, and she kept quiet. "As for biased... I wouldn't think so."

Now standing on all four legs, including his broken one, he turned to face the RiverClan cats. He pointed, "You! Mothwing! You support this, don't you?"

She got up at once. "Yes, I do. As does Littlecloud," she looked at the brown tom.

And one by one, each medicine cat and several other supporters stood up in a small group in each Clan.

Branchpelt turned to face the leaders. "As you can see, we all think this is a good choice that should be made. It means more warriors for each Clan, a Clan with a generally higher morale, and best of all; there shall be no more discrimination affecting medicine cats that broke the warrior code previously!" He turned to face Leafpool, and beckoned her to stand up.

Cats from each Clan began to chant something along the lines of "Change the code!" It was impossible to tell. There were shouts going everywhere.

A yowl came from Bramblestar. "_ENOUGH!_" At once everyone fell silent, and Bramblestar began to speak. "We will think about this. Give us some time," then he and the other leaders walked to a place elsewhere on the island and began to discuss the issue.

Meanwhile, cats from each Clan began to mingle again, talking about what would happen.

Soon, the leaders came back, and everyone fell silent once again.

Onestar shouted to all of the cats, "_We have agreed to allow this change to the warrior code!_"

The announcement was soon followed by cheering.

After everything settled down, Onestar spoke again, "The change goes into effect immediately." He backed up to allow Blackstar to speak.

"If there aren't anymore interruptions-" Blackstar stopped briefly, "-then this Gathering is now adjourned!"

Afterwards, each Clan began to head their different directions and headed home.

* * *

When Halfmoon and Jayfeather got back to the medicine cat den in the ThunderClan camp, they collapsed in their nests.

"We did it, Jayfeather!" Halfmoon mewed. She let out a purr.

Jayfeather pressed his muzzle into the white she-cats right flank, "We finally managed to pull it off."

After a while, they Clan settled down into their dens. Once it seemed as if everyone was sleeping, Halfmoon got up.

"Jayfeather?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel as if we should do something."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know... something. It doesn't feel right to just sleep when we accomplished something so big."

The gray tom sat up. "Alright, what do you want to do...?"

Halfmoon thought for a moment, then smiled. She began to walk around Jayfeather in a circle. "I don't know... maybe we should take advantage of the change now that it's in effect."

Jayfeather gave Halfmoon a confused look, "Huh? What are you-"

Halfmoon tackled Jayfeather and pinned him down on the floor of the den, "Oh I think you have a pretty good idea of what I feel like doing right now." She licked his ears.

The thought hit Jayfeather like a lightning bolt, "W-wait, you want to...?" He cringed.

"Now you've got the idea!" she said as she began to work her way lower on Jayfeather's body.

* * *

Branchpelt opened his eyes. "Is it dawn yet...?"

It was pitch black everywhere. Surely no one was doing anything this late at night? Yet he heard moaning coming from the medicine cat den.

Bitterfrost seemed to notice something was wrong too, so she looked at Branchpelt and said, "Go see what's going on."

Her mate nodded, and he carefully crept towards the medicine cat den. The moaning became louder.

Fearing that someone might be sick, and no one was around to help, he poked his head inside.

At first, he saw nothing. But once his eyes adjusted to the low light... was that... Jayfeather on top of Halfmoon...?

With a confused look, he tried to process what he was witnessing. He suddenly realized what he nearly would have interrupted, and quickly went back to his nest.

Once he was back in his nest, he quickly curled up into a ball, his pelt burning hot after seeing what he just saw.

Bitterfrost looked at him, "What's happening?"

"Something... it's alright though..." he said.

His mate was skeptical, but Bitterfrost just shrugged and went back to sleep next to Branchpelt.

The brown tom began to think in his head. _I never thought I would see the day... or night, I guess. If those two medicine cats hadn't changed the code..._

_...it would have been the biggest case of Breaking the Code._

_**The End**_

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Finally! Reached the end!

I could have separated this into two separate chapters, (this chapter is a whopping 2,191 words) but I decided against it.

And we're not done JUUUST yet. There's still an epilogue to be written, folks!

**Remember to review! I appreciate it!**

_-Bonus Quest-_

A shout-out will go to the first user to find a reference in this chapter!  
Ahaha, you thought I would ask what Jayfeather and Halfmoon are doing right now, huh?  
Nope!  
Because it's pretty obvious that they're doing... _it_.

**Alright, that's it! Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
